Olitz: Moments On The Trail
by ShameOnMe
Summary: I love Scandal, I ship Olitz like no other and I love to write one shots. So I thought I'd start a collection of Scandal one shots. Now I must warn you my Olitz feels are on ten and these one shots tend to get a bit racy so buckle up and I hope you enjoy them. ;)


Fitz tossed the newspaper he was reading down on the bed. He glanced over at the clock. It was one in the morning and he couldn't sleep and he knew why. Olivia was occupying one of the many rooms in his too large Santa Barbara home. She was just down the hallway – two doors down to be exact. Fitz scrubbed his hand roughly down his face. He wasn't going to get any sleep knowing that Olivia was so close by. Fitz's Santa Barbara residence was massive and he had purposely set Olivia up on the east side of the house – the same side where his office and private quarters were. Cyrus was staying on this side of the house as well but the rest of the team was clear on the other side of the massive structure he called home.

Fitz got up and not bothering to put on slippers, he padded to the door. He opened the door slowly and peeked out into the hallway. It was quiet and the only light came from the soft glow of the wall sconces. Fitz stepped out into the hallway and gently closed his bedroom door behind him. Careful to be quiet he made his way down the hall. He tiptoed past the room that Cyrus was staying in and made his way to the second door on the left side of the hallway. Fitz tapped gently on the door and waited.

Several seconds passed and Fitz held his breath as he waited for Olivia to open the door. He didn't breathe again until he heard the turn of the knob and the soft click the door made when she opened it.

"Hi," Fitz whispered.

Olivia stood there her large eyes piercing and her beautiful mouth rounded in shock. She stared up into Fitz's face intently, ran her tongue across her top lip then whispered, "Hi."

The word that held so much meaning for them came out low and breathy.

Fitz felt his body tremble and smiled. The effect she had on him never ceased to amaze him. The way she could turn him to pure mush by a single word was a testament to how overwhelmingly deep his feelings were for her.

"Can I come in?" Fitz asked.

Olivia nodded and stepped aside so he could enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she turned and faced him.

"I wanted to see you," was all Fitz said.

A small smile crept across Olivia's face. "You saw at me at dinner."

Fitz walked over to where she stood and placed his hands on either side of her hips. He pulled her to him so her body was flush against his. He stared down at her his eyes skittering across the perfect angles of her face. He drank in the sight of her smooth brown skin, her large doe eyes and the sinfully full lips he loved to feast on. He never tired of looking at her.

Fitz shrugged. "I missed you," he said as he brought his hand up and traced his fingers across her lips.

Olivia inhaled deeply and the subtle rise of her chest caught Fitz's eye and caused his body to harden with need.

"There's no way I'm getting any rest knowing you're in my house sleeping just ten feet away from me."

Olivia smiled and pulled back from his embrace. "Fitz, we have a big day tomorrow. A lot of campaigning in those last couple of states. We're running neck and neck with Reston. We have an early start. You need your rest," she rambled on.

Fitz pulled Olivia back into his arms anchoring her deep in his embrace. He stared into the beautiful chocolate pools that were her eyes. "I don't need rest. What I need is you," he said then dipped his head and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Olivia responded immediately parting her mouth and running her tongue along the seam of his lips.

Fitz took her invitation and ran with it. He swept his tongue deep inside her mouth licking and tasting every inch of her mouth. He found her tongue and swirled it around his own before sucking and pulling on it.

Olivia let out a tortured groan and ran her fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck. She was drowning in the sweet torture that was ever-present when they kissed.

Olivia found herself lost - lost in his warm embrace, lost in his kiss, lost in the thick blanket of emotions that rained down on her whenever they were together. These were the moments that she treasured. These were the moments that she lived for. But like always they were short-lived and she always had to be the one to end them. So slowly and reluctantly Olivia pulled back from the kiss. She stared up into the face of the man that she loved so deeply - so irrevocably and said, "You should go."

Fitz let out a soft sigh and his eyes shifted away from hers for the briefest of moments before he pulled her tighter into his embrace. "I don't want to go," he said.

"Fitz," Olivia said and shifted out of his embrace. She walked away from him towards the bay windows on the far side of the room.

Fitz stood in place staring at her. She was always pulling away from him. Putting distance between them and Fitz understood why - he was married and technically his wasn't hers and she wasn't his. But they belonged to each other in the only way that really mattered - in their hearts they were one. Mentally, emotionally and physically he was hers and she was his. And so Fitz could not allow her to walk away from what they had - to walk away from him.

Slowly Fitz made his way over to where she stood. Her arms were folded around her middle protectively as if she was trying to create a barrier between them. Fitz reached his hands out and softly ran his fingers along her arms. "Livvie," he breathed out and he stared intently into her eyes willing her to give in to him.

Olivia stared back into those soul stealing blue eyes of his and everything inside her melted. She could never focus when he looked at her like that - like she was the beginning and the end of his entire life. Olivia inhaled deeply holding the air inside her lungs until her chest burned. She didn't want to breath. She didn't want to inhale his scent because doing so would only lead to one thing.

"Livvie," Fitz said her name again as he moved even closer to her. Gently he prided her arms apart and set them to her sides. He hands rested on top of hers. He tilted his head down bringing his face within an inch of hers.

Involuntarily Olivia's head tilted back and she stared up into his face. They were so close. Her breathing became labored as she felt the warmth of his breath softly caress her face. For a split second the voice of reason surfaced and she knew she should pull back and tell him to leave but just as quickly her heart took over and she leaned up on her toes and planted her lips against his.

Immediately Fitz wrapped his arms around her and tugged her against his body. His hands traced a path up and down her backside. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and his hands snaked underneath it. Her skin was smooth and warm and Fitz needed to feel more of her. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head exposing her breast which were wrapped in a lacy white bra. He tugged at the loose cream-colored pants she wore and pushed them down her legs. Slowly he made his way back up her body trailing his fingers up her legs, over her thighs, and up her sides until finally he was face to face with her again.

They stood there for just a moment basking in the electric atmosphere around them. Then Olivia reached out and pulled Fitz's shirt up and over his head. She locked eyes with him as she ran her hands along his chest. Her eyes were glossed over and had darkened with passion. She let out a small moan as she dove in and kissed him with a passion as fiery as the sun.

They kissed and rubbed and pulled at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Fitz lifted Olivia up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently he laid her in the middle of the bed. He started an excruciatingly slow perusal of her body starting at her delicate ankles his gaze travelling up her lithe legs and resting for just a second at the vee between her thighs before his gaze swept over her taunt belly and heaving breast until finally his scorching gaze rested on her face. Fitz climbed onto the bed and stretched alongside Olivia.

Olivia reached for him, pulling him on top of her and crushing their bodies together. She was long past the point of denying herself of what she wanted - what she needed. Olivia opened her legs and Fitz fit himself between her thighs. They became a single entity as they kissed and touched. With rushed fingers Olivia pushed Fitz's pajama bottoms down and reached for his manhood which was engorged and straining with need. She stroked him a few times before positioning him at her center. Their eyes connected and held and Olivia guided him inside of her.

Fitz whimpered in ecstasy as he was sheathed in the warm wetness of her body. He kissed her fully and deeply as he moved in and out of her deliciously slick cavern. The rhythm he set was slow but that quickly changed when Olivia began to grind her hips up into him causing his shaft to push deeper into her body. Fitz met her grind with a hard thrust that had her crying out his name. They danced this dance - one thrusting, one grinding until their bodies were slick with sweat and trembling with the beginnings of an orgasm.

Olivia's head was swimming and it felt as if every nerve in her body would explode and come spilling out of her pores at any minute. She closed her eyes as flashes of white blinded her. A tingling started in her toes and traveled up her body and settled between her thighs. Olivia threw her head back and clawed at Fitz's back dragging her nails down his spine as the most delicious orgasm over took her.

Fitz was right there with her. He grabbed onto her hips and ground down into her as tiny explosions of pleasure racked his body and he spilled his seed deep into her womb.

Fitz lay on top of her still needing that connection. Olivia ran her fingers through his damp curls and planted feathery kisses along his brow. They stayed that way for a while just laying there enjoying the quiet sounds of their mingling breathes and beating hearts.

"Fitz," Olivia said breaking into the tranquility of the moment.

Fitz already knew what she was going to say. She was going to force them back into reality by reminding him that he couldn't stay. But Fitz wasn't ready to leave her just yet. He raised up supporting himself on his elbows and stared down at her. His gut clenched at the beautiful sight of her kiss swollen lips and the euphoric afterglow that gleamed in her eyes.

"Just a little while longer," he said then rolled over onto his back and pulling her with him and settling her snuggly against his side.

Fitz felt her body tense for a brief moment before she relaxed and pressed her body even closer to his.

This is what Fitz wanted for his life. He wanted to make passionate love to the woman who set his heart, mind, body, and soul on fire and then he wanted to lay with her nestled in his arms until they fell asleep without a care in the world. But that was not the reality they lived in but at least for now, in this moment, Fitz could have that.


End file.
